


Unfamiliar Lines

by dreamkist



Series: Stony MCU Bingo [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Steve watches Tony in the shower.





	Unfamiliar Lines

Steve entered the locker room after his usual morning run. He could hear that someone was already in there taking a shower. He opened his locker and began to pull his shirt over his head when he heard a voice groaning. It sounded like Tony’s voice, but Tony usually used his private bathroom. Worried that whoever it was might be injured, he leaned around the corner of the lockers to see if there was any sign of who it was.

The curtain to one shower was partly open. It was Tony, alright. Steve automatically took in the muscles of Tony’s back, and his gaze dropped to his ass before taking in the length of his toned legs. Then he realized that Tony had one arm braced against the wall, and the other was, well, it was rhythmically moving, and there was only one thing he could be doing.

Steve froze. He knew he should stop watching, leave, and pretend he never saw anything, but he didn’t want to. Tony looked _good_ like that. His dark hair and tan skin were wet, and he was tense, showing off his body.

Steve felt his face heat up and his heart pound in his chest. Surprisingly, or maybe not so surprisingly–Tony always did get a reaction out of him, he felt a certain part of his body responding.

Steve knew he really should leave. But he didn’t leave. Guilt and arousal were a heady combination. If Tony turned around, Steve was mostly hidden behind the lockers, and he could move quickly to stay out of his line of sight. No one had to know about what he was going to do.

Eyes fixed on Tony, he slipped his hand under the waistband of his sweats and briefs to grip his cock. It was a tight space that restricted his hand, but he grasped his hardness and _squeezed_.

As Steve watched, he imagined walking over to Tony. He would spread Tony’s legs farther apart and slide his cock against that tight ass while placing open-mouthed kisses on Tony’s neck. No talking, no fighting, just a different kind of tension between them with Tony pressed hard against him. The thought of touching Tony that way almost caused him to moan out loud, but he clenched his jaw and refocused on what Tony was doing.

Tony pumped his hips in little movements to fuck his fist as water ran down his back, and that image would never leave Steve’s mind.

He saw Tony’s motions speed up and quickened his own pace. Steve knew he wanted to come at the same time as the other man. When Tony’s movements became jerky and erratic, he tightened his grip and tried to pump in time with Tony.

Then Tony threw his head back as he thrust his hips forward and moaned, “Steve.”

The shock of Tony moaning his name that way pushed Steve over the edge. A small whimper escaped him as he came in his pants.

The sound of running water stopped, and Steve shakily came back to reality. He drew his hand free and quietly slipped out of the locker room. He would have to make it to his room without anyone noticing his red cheeks or the wet spot on his pants.

He needed to think about what had just happened.


End file.
